


Egypt is in Africa

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [101]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Advice, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Season/Series 07, Community: comment_fic, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Song: Bazaar Merchants, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Spike gets a letter from Yami Yugi, advising him to visit Egypt in Africa.





	Egypt is in Africa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Egypt is in Africa**

Hey there, Spike.

Buffy has no doubt told me about your trip to Africa — as well as your quest to get your chip removed. I, Yami Yugi — formerly Atem, the Pharaoh of Egypt — cannot be more proud of you.

However, there is one thing I hope you did do while you were in Africa: go to Egypt. If you didn’t, Spike, I would be very much ashamed of you. Really, I would.

You see, Spike, Egypt is a great place. There’s the Nile River, and the Great Sphinx, and the pyramids. And speaking of the Great Sphinx, you would’ve found it to be quite something — especially for a vampire of your caliber. After all, I feel a certain connection with Egypt. Do you know why, Spike? It’s because I have Egyptian in my blood. The blue blood (as I’ve heard some people call it) of royalty runs through my veins — and for good reason.

Of course, if Buffy went to Egypt, she’d be quite surprised if she went to the city of Cairo and found the Khan el-Khalili marketplace (or ‘bazaar’ as I’d call it) there. (Luckily, the bazaar can be also be found in Arabia, or the city of Istanbul in Turkey, from what Willow has told me. She’s quite the genius of the Scoobies, and I am impressed.)

Anyway, I advise you to go to Egypt. You’d learn a lot about my people — how we dressed back then, yes, but also about how we lived, and how we treated others.

Go to Egypt, Spike — for me.

**Your friend,  
Yami Yugi**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
